


Care Of Magical Creatures

by Minnow_53



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnow_53/pseuds/Minnow_53
Summary: Remus is finding it hard to forgive Sirius after the Prank.  But then he has to take Padfoot to the Hogsmeade Winter Fair.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 31





	Care Of Magical Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> First published on LiveJournal 30/5/05. Thanks to Asterie for the beta.

It was six weeks after the Prank, and Sirius was still banned from Hogsmeade visits, among other things. 

Though Remus really wanted, really tried, to forgive him, he hadn’t quite managed it yet. Oh, he made the gestures: he passed Sirius the sugar without being asked, and let him copy his Astronomy charts, and helped him with his Arithmancy homework, or rather, Sirius helped him. But things weren’t the same, and neither of them seemed able to do much about it.

The coming Hogsmeade visit was special, because the Winter Fair was on, and it was the most wondrous fair known to wizarding kind. There was a menagerie of magical creatures, including dancing Erumpents. Honeydukes chocolate floated in the air for the plucking, and there were prizes like nothing on earth – not just goldfish, but gold fish, fish that laid eggs of solid gold; stuffed-toy animals that looked incredibly lifelike; coconuts that fell apart in your hands, and tasted like they’d been grown in paradise. 

Of course, Sirius was going to miss the fair; and of course he deserved to. Nobody disputed that, even Peter. James, who had recently gone round being grown-up and responsible, said, ‘It’s too bad, mate, but you blew it yourself, didn’t you?’

And Peter, who never did know when to shut up, said, ‘Just imagine, Snivellus will be there, spending those bags and bags of Galleons he always seems to have.’

Remus said nothing. He looked at Sirius’s pinched face – he’d lost a lot of weight, Remus realised – and his downcast eyes, and his mouth that hadn’t even the spirit to pout. And he thought ‘I’m sorry you’re so miserable, Sirius,’ but the words didn’t quite conjure up the pity he wanted to feel.

He found it odd how Sirius even _looked_ different now. He’d never realised that you saw your friends through what his Mum would call ‘rose-tinted glasses’. He’d always seen Sirius as absolutely beautiful, with his perfect face and his height and his wide, enchanting smile. Now, Sirius looked shifty sometimes, that smile not reaching his eyes, and Remus noticed a couple of spots on his smooth skin. He wondered whether Sirius had only seemed beautiful because of the affection he once felt for him, and the thought depressed him. 

It depressed him even more when Sirius scowled and kicked his bedpost and said, ‘Shut up, Prongs,’ quite savagely.

The use of the nickname silenced them all for a moment. Last full moon, the first after the Prank, Remus hadn’t wanted any of them there. He had a very bad time, and spent three days in the Hospital Wing. Sirius made a point of coming to see him at every opportunity, bearing gifts: chocolate frogs; the latest Ebenezer Spratt, which Remus had been dying to read, and which must have cost a pretty Galleon, because it was only out in hardback; a new quill with a genuine Occamy feather. 

But though Remus said thank you, and made the appropriate noises, he couldn’t quite make his smile reach his eyes either. The chocolate tasted stale, the book was flat and disappointing, and he developed an instant allergy to the feather, which made him sneeze and his eyes run.

Now, Peter said, with one of his rare flashes of genius, ‘Well, we haven’t transformed for a while. But Sirius, you could go to the fair as Padfoot. Then none of the professors would know you’d broken your punishment.’

‘A dog can’t go on any of the rides,’ James protested, but Sirius was already bouncing on his bed, a genuine grin across his face.

‘Padfoot can so go on the rides! Anyway, I can go on them as myself. I’m dying to try the Tower Of Doom! Some wizards really died on it, after they had heart attacks.’

‘Well, I’m not going to keep an eye on you as Padfoot,’ James said dismissively. Peter, who wanted to go round the fair with James, looked a bit disappointed, but said stoutly, ‘I don’t really like dogs. Not since that Alsatian bit me.’

Sirius looked toward Remus with such hope on his face, that Remus forced a smile and said, ‘It’s okay. I’ll take you, Sirius. But we have to have a few rules. You’ll need to stay on a lead, and you mustn’t suddenly run off. No chasing cats or rabbits.’

Sirius stopped bouncing on his own bed and went over to bounce on Remus’s. ‘Thank you, thank you, Moony,’ he babbled, and threw his arms round his friend. ‘I’ll do anything you want. Anything.’

Remus tried not to flinch at Sirius touching him. _He betrayed me. He used my worst secret as if it were just some sort of joke._ ‘Get your hands off me for a start, Padfoot.’ He was pleased his voice came out so light and casual. ‘But the fair’s tomorrow, and we’d better start getting you ready tonight. Come on, transform.’

Sirius obediently did so, and sat in Padfoot form on Remus’s bed, wagging his tail wildly and shedding hairs all over the bedspread.

‘Eww,’ Remus said, wrinkling up his nose. ‘You stink, Padfoot.’

Immediately, there was a black-haired boy sprawled on his bed, crying indignantly, ‘I do _not_.’

‘Not _you_ , idiot. Padfoot. It’s been a while. I didn’t think that an Animagus could go on getting dirtier and dirtier inside you. Come on, change back.’

He checked the dog’s ears carefully for signs of canker, talking softly to him as he did so. ‘Don’t wriggle. I want to make sure you’re in good condition. How can you pass as someone’s pet if you’re all thin and covered with fleas and limping?’

He could almost hear Sirius protesting, ‘I don’t _limp_ , Lupin!’ but kept on with his examination. ‘Right. The first thing is a bath. We’d better get you to the Prefects' Bathroom.’

At this, Sirius couldn’t help transforming back and starting to bounce again. ‘Really? Can Padfoot have bubbles? He loves bubbles! The pine bubbles! C’mon, Moony, what are we waiting for?’

Remus shrugged. ‘For you to fetch your own towel, to begin with. Last time we had Padfoot in there I was hauled in front of McGonagall, and she said I should have learnt how to treat a towel with respect.’

Sirius muttered something that sounded suspiciously like the term for a female dog, but obediently went to his trunk and found the rather luxuriant green towel he’d brought to school in First Year, when he was expected to be a Slytherin. He rarely used it, and it was in pristine condition.

‘Better take the Cloak,’ James said. ‘If Sirius or Padfoot are spotted going into the Prefects' Bathroom, one of us will be doing a lot more detentions.’

‘Thank you,’ Remus said. He had no issues with James. He liked to believe that James hadn’t known anything about Sirius’s plan to get rid of Snivellus, but he had not dared probe too deeply into the whys and wherefores. It was hard enough feeling differently about Sirius. He didn’t want to lose his other friends too.

He and Sirius got under the Cloak, and made their way to the fifth floor landing, where Remus muttered, ‘Cabbage and peas’ and the bathroom door opened. Once upon a time, he would have made sure Sirius didn’t hear the password. Now, something in him had ceased to bother. It seemed a detail; he didn’t much care if Sirius took James and Peter in there and wrecked the place. Not that he would, anyway. Not this new, subdued Sirius who he didn’t really like.

Sirius certainly wasn’t subdued now, though, especially when they were in the bathroom with the door locked behind them and a bath filling with bright green bubbles.

‘Wow, the mermaid’s really checking me out!’ he said gleefully, waving at her. ‘Hi, babe! You’re going to get an eyeful in a minute.’

‘Just. Bloody. Transform,’ Remus growled, sounding, even to his own ears, a bit wolfish.

Padfoot took a great leap into the water, scattering bubbles and half-flooding the bathroom. Remus laughed in spite of himself. Well, this was _Padfoot_. How could a dog be held responsible for his master’s indiscretions?

Padfoot started to do a wild doggy-paddle to and fro in the now churning water. Remus hastily turned off the taps. ‘Oi, slow down. I have to wash you.’

He tried to reach Padfoot from the edge of the bath. Padfoot playfully batted the long handle of the brush Remus was brandishing, darted over to the far side, and regarded him with bright eyes that seemed to beg, ‘Let’s play’.

‘Oh, all right, I’m going to have to get in there with you,’ Remus grumbled, stripping off his robes and clothes. ‘Now, stay still, Padfoot. Really. Otherwise, you won’t be able to go to the fair.’

Padfoot obediently let Remus shampoo him with the prefects’ very best pine essence. Remus found it soothing to rub the shampoo into Padfoot’s fur and rinse him with the shower. ‘A bit silly when you’re half drowning in bubbles anyway.’ He used the brush to scrub away the dirt that had accumulated between Padfoot’s toes, and after that he had to drain all the water away, and turn on the shower again to clean the filthy tub. 

‘Washing you’s made me need another bath now,’ he said, and Padfoot whined a bit and nuzzled his hand with his nose. ‘S’okay, Padfoot. I’m not complaining. It’s good to see you nice and clean. You looked awfully mangy, and now you’re handsome again.’ Remus giggled. ‘I hope I don’t look as scruffy as you did, anyway. If you hang on a sec, I’m going to wash my hair too. I think some of the mud got on it. You were really splashing in there. Why don’t you get out and lie on your towel?’

He spread Padfoot’s green towel by the side of the bath, and the dog obediently sat on it, thumping his tail again. If dogs could smile, Remus would have sworn Padfoot was grinning from ear to ear.

Remus washed his hair, dried himself and got back into his clothes. Padfoot sat quietly on the towel, which was now soaked.

‘We’re going to need a school towel as well. Will you promise not to scratch this one? ’Cause that’s what really got McGonagall last time.’

When Padfoot had been rubbed thoroughly with one of the very best towels – and he made a valiant effort to keep his claws away from it – Remus finished drying him with the prefects’ hairdryer, which worked by some magical energy. ‘I have to dry my own hair anyway. Does that feel good? You’ll go all fluffy, but I’ll brush you afterwards, so you won’t look like a girl dog.’

Padfoot gave a little growl at that, but Remus ignored him. He got out the blue brush and started to groom the long fur carefully, being gentle with knots. ‘There, Padfoot, it’s okay…just a little tangle here. I’ll try not to hurt you.’ 

The dog licked Remus’s face enthusiastically, which made Remus squirm and almost lose his balance. He pushed him away. ‘Lay off! Come on, it’s way after lights out, and I want you to be presentable before we go to bed.’

Soon, Padfoot’s fur was sleek and shiny, just like Sirius’s hair. Remus examined him approvingly. ‘You look brilliant.’ And when the dog gazed at him with melting eyes, he put his arms round him and nuzzled him, crooning, ‘Good boy, Padfoot. You know, you’re an amazing dog.’ He didn’t quite say, ‘Unlike your human form,’ but the dog probably sensed the words coming, and whined softly, which made Remus feel bad for him, so he stroked his head to reassure him.

Back in the dorm, Padfoot refused to transform back into a boy. He lay on Remus’s bed and looked up at him with what Remus would have sworn was a hopeful expression. ‘D’you want to sleep on my bed, Padfoot?’ The dog lashed its tail and opened its mouth pleadingly. ‘Oh, all right. At least you smell okay now.’ Remus closed the curtains, put his pyjamas on and snuggled down into bed. ‘Just don’t try and get under the covers. You’ll stifle me.’

*

Remus woke up on the morning of the Hogsmeade fair with the scent of pine in his nostrils, and someone curled up with him in his bed. He actually squealed in shock when he turned over and saw Sirius lying beside him. He poked at him roughly, some of the anger he still felt coming out in the gesture, which woke Sirius up.

‘What on earth…?’ Sirius sat up, looking grumpy, and rubbed his eyes.

‘I could ask you that!’ Remus spluttered. ‘I told Padfoot he could sleep on my bed. I didn’t say _you_ could sleep in it!’

‘Oh. Sorry, Moony. It’s just, the fire was blazing and I was too hot in my fur. I thought you wouldn’t mind.’

‘I do.’ Remus swung his legs over the edge of the bed. ‘Anyway, I’m getting up now. I don’t want to miss breakfast.’

‘Bit of a waste having breakfast when you’re going to stuff yourself at the fair,’ Sirius pointed out. 

‘I’m not vain like you, Sirius. I don’t need to go anorexic or something so I can have a piece of chocolate later.’

‘You don’t need to. You couldn’t ever eat enough, probably. You’re really bony.’

‘Well, don’t sleep in my bed again and that won’t bother you!’ Remus snapped.

Sirius lay on his back and gazed up at him. ‘It doesn’t bother me. I like it. I could do a Padfoot and lick your bony hand, if you wanted.’

‘Get out of my bed, Sirius. You’re not licking my hand.’

Sirius transformed in a flash, and the black dog almost knocked Remus down. Padfoot stood on his hind legs with his paws on Remus’s shoulders, panting eagerly. 

‘Gerroff! You’re not going to get round me like that.’

They went down to breakfast in their normal forms. James and Peter were already there, and James looked at Remus rather oddly. ‘Were you and Sirius in bed together this morning?’

Remus sighed exaggeratedly. ‘Actually, Padfoot was on my bed last night. I woke up and Sirius must have fallen asleep and gone back to his usual form or something.’

‘I told you, I changed back myself.’ Sirius gave James a huge grin. ‘I wanted to sleep with Moony. It’s good being kicked all night long by a restless werewolf.’

At the word ‘werewolf’ left his mouth, Sirius’s smile faded, and he crumbled his toast nervously. ‘Just a joke. You know.’

 _Like the Prank_ , Remus thought sourly, and his excitement about the fair faded suddenly. ‘I dunno, Sirius. This plan about taking Padfoot…it’s too risky. You could easily get found out, and what then? What if someone goes looking for you?’

Sirius was dismayed. ‘They won’t. They’ll be at the fair. Oh, come on, Moony, after all the trouble you went to grooming me last night.’

‘That wasn’t you, it was Padfoot,’ Remus snapped. ‘And if they’re all at the fair, they’ll see you there. When you transform.’

‘Then I won’t transform,’ said Sirius, who suddenly looked close to tears. ‘Oh, come on, Moony. I said I was sorry. I _am_ sorry. Are you going to hold this against me forever?’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Remus lied.

‘Yes, you do. You said you’d forgiven me, so why keep bearing such a grudge? Okay, don’t tell me, it’s all my fault.’

‘Guys, guys,’ James interrupted. ‘We’re not going through this again. Please? Not the day of the fair. Sort it out another time. Moony, you will take Padfoot, won’t you? For me? Because I am not going to try and live with Sirius in a foul mood for the rest of term.’

Remus felt bad again, which was unfair, because he was hardly the person who’d screwed everything up. ‘Sure, James. I said I would, didn’t I? We’d better go up to the dorm and get ready.’

While the four boys were making their beds, they agreed that it would be best if they all walked down to the school gates together, as if Sirius were seeing them off. Then, he could transform into Padfoot and sneak through the hole in the hedge that led to the village. ‘I’ll meet you outside the Shack,’ Remus said. ‘And then we’ll put on your lead, and you’ll have to be good and obey me.’

He wanted to sound authoritative but it came out more like a question. He looked rather helplessly at Sirius. Since last night, Sirius seemed to have regained a bit of the beauty that had mesmerised Remus for so many years. Remus decided that it was just because the spots were gone. He was by no means ready to start projecting his image of a best friend on to Sirius again. Not yet. 

Sirius smiled, a bit tentatively. ‘Don’t worry, Moony. I’ll be good as gold.’ 

‘And you must put your collar on under your robes, so it’s there when you transform,’ Remus said. ‘You don’t want to be taken to the Hogsmeade pound.’

He helped Sirius on with the black studded collar, with a bit of a pang. He remembered how the four of them had gone down to the pet shop in Hogsmeade to choose it, and how they’d fooled about and confused the pretty salesgirl. ‘It’s for a poodle,’ James said meanly, just as Remus was saying, ‘He’s a big dog,’ and Peter, unwontedly fanciful, launched into a description of a vast white Pomeranian. ‘To put her off the scent,’ he told them lately, rather proudly.

That day, when they got back to the dorm, Sirius had asked Remus to put the collar on, just as he was putting it on now. Back then, he’d suddenly taken hold of Remus’s wrist and looked at him questioningly, not speaking, in a way that had made Remus feel weak at the knees, almost as if…

But he wasn’t going to think of Sirius Before, because this was After, and he was fastening the collar with steadier fingers than he had that first time. ‘Is that okay? Not too tight?’ He noticed, almost by the way, that he’d had to take it in an extra notch.

‘It’s fine.’ Sirius adjusted his robes over it. He then looked at Remus ‘Moony, do you remember when you put the collar on before? When we’d just bought it?’

Remus didn’t have the energy to lie, so he shrugged and made a big deal of pulling up his bedclothes, ostentatiously brushing the black hairs off his bedspread: not that there were as many as he’d expected. Padfoot must have changed back almost the moment he’d fallen asleep.

‘You do remember, don't you, Moony? Because… Oh, never mind. Are you ready?’

‘Yes.’ Remus rummaged in his trunk for Padfoot’s lead, which he kept hidden under his twelve volumes of the _Encyclopaedia Magica_. It was a green lead that didn’t match his collar, which always bothered Remus, but as Sirius never mentioned it he supposed it didn’t matter. They’d also bought that in Hogsmeade, on another happy day, and Sirius had insisted on Remus taking him for a walk round the village in dog form.

*

It was easy for Remus to meet Padfoot unobtrusively by the Shack, because Hogsmeade was packed, and nobody noticed the boy slipping away from the crowds and returning with a black dog on a lead.

Padfoot was in a playful mood, and made Remus chase him into the woods before he’d allow him to put the lead on. Remus could have been annoyed, but it felt exhilarating to run after the big dog over the crisp, frosty ground, and it warmed him up so much that he unwound his scarf and unfastened his cloak. He snapped on the lead, then put his arms around Padfoot and kissed his head, breathing in the smell of clean dog and cold air. ‘So glad you’re here, Padfoot,’ he whispered. ‘But not if you’re going to be silly, okay? Just stay with me.’

The village was strung with white and coloured lights, and fairies flitted over the fair, adding extra glamour to the wide space magically cleared in the centre of the village, where all the displays and rides had been set up. It hadn’t snowed this year, but otherwise the fair seemed every bit as good as it always was.

There was music drifting through the air: the tinkly sound of the carousel, a band playing guitars on Hogsmeade Green, an accordion somewhere in the distance, all blending together into the characteristic sound of a fairground.

Remus spotted James and Peter looking out anxiously for their friends, and waved and gave them a thumbs up to show that Padfoot had been successfully retrieved. He and Padfoot then went to see what was on offer, with Remus keeping up a running commentary. He knew it was probably stupid – after all, Padfoot _was_ Sirius, as he kept reminding himself, and could probably see everything perfectly well for himself – but he did like talking to him. 

He had always wanted a pet, but because of the werewolf thing his parents had refused him. ‘What if you tore the dear little owl to pieces by mistake, dear?’ his mother had chirruped when he first asked. So as he wandered round, he went into a pleasant daydream in which Padfoot wasn’t an Animagus, and he wasn’t a werewolf, and they could live happily forever and ever, and go on walks and chase sticks and play together. For one day, he was going to pretend they were just a boy and his dog.

‘See, Padfoot, that’s the Tower of Doom. It looks great, doesn’t it? I don’t know if they’ll allow a dog on there. But I’ll try and sneak you on. Don’t go dying on me, ’cause I’d never explain it.’

Padfoot gave a sharp little bark, and nuzzled Remus’s leg. Remus leaned down and patted his head. ‘Don’t worry, I’d never let you die.’

A group of Slytherins went by just then, with their customary insults. Snape, a bit behind the others stopped and sneered. ‘Where’d you get the scabby mongrel, Lupin? Not yours, I assume.’

Padfoot growled, baring his teeth at Snape in a very threatening manner. Snape went a bit pale and backed away, running to catch up with his not-quite friends. 

Remus looked rather longingly at the carousel. In a way, he was glad Padfoot was with him, so he wouldn’t be tempted to ride one of the painted horses that moved up and down as they went round. Though this was a magic carousel, the horses stayed docilely on their stands and didn’t try to gallop off on their own. He noticed that nobody above Third Year was taking advantage of the cheap rides.

He regretfully turned his eyes away and moved on to something more manly. ‘Okay, this is the shooting range,’ he told Padfoot. ‘If you can aim your wand so it hits the pixie you win one of the stuffed toys. And look, it says no pixies get injured either. Prongs is there already. Hey, James, winning a stuffed cat for Evans?’ 

James looked round a bit vaguely. ‘Hang on, just aiming here.’

‘He’s trying for the fox,’ Peter said. ‘He says it reminds him of Evans’s hair.’

Padfoot gave a snorting noise, which was very undoglike. Remus pulled sharply at his lead. ‘Shh, Padfoot. You’re an animal. You don’t understand a word. Okay?’

Padfoot tugged at Remus, pulling him towards the giant roller coaster. He whined softly and scrabbled at Remus’s robes, looking up at him soulfully. 

‘Oh, all right. You won’t get sick, will you?’

Padfoot gave quite an indignant bark.

Remus bought two tickets. Fortunately there was a big crowd of people waiting, so the man didn’t notice that he got on the ride with a dog. ‘The sign just says **No Crups** , so even if he gets mad, I can tell him I didn’t know it applied to you,’ Remus said, strapping Padfoot in securely. ‘Whatever you do, don’t wriggle out of your seatbelt.’

The roller coaster ride was brilliant, swooping high over Hogsmeade, so high that they could see Hogwarts in the distance, then suddenly plunging down so deeply you thought you might hit the ground, before going up again at a 90 degree angle. At the top of the highest peak, Remus felt his hand being clutched tightly and, looking round in surprise, saw that Padfoot was no longer there. Sirius beamed at him, and shouted against the wind, ‘It’s ace, isn’t it?’

The car hurtled down again, and Remus squeezed Sirius’s hand. ‘Yes,’ he answered. ‘But remember to change back.’

Sirius winked at him, and as the cars trundled back to level ground again, all too soon, Remus found himself holding on to Padfoot’s paw, which actually startled him for a moment.

Remus decided against having his fortune told – ‘They just make it up as they go along’ – and instead took Padfoot on the notorious Splashing Mountain ride, which flung them down a narrow viaduct and threatened to pitch them into deep water. The girls in front screamed so much that Remus didn’t really enjoy himself. Padfoot enjoyed it though; he sat on the outside and got drenched, and Remus had to hold his lead tight so he wouldn't shake himself and soak everyone else even more. After that, they trundled round on the rather tame Ferris Wheel. Remus wished they'd had another ride on the roller coaster, and he thought Padfoot did too.

The fairground staff at the Tower of Doom were stricter than the roller-coaster man. The ticket-seller took one look at Padfoot and shook his head, so Remus decided to try the educational ride showing the Wizarding History of Hogsmeade. He was entranced by the tableaux depicting the development of the community, but Padfoot fell asleep and snored a bit, and Remus had to tug quite hard on his collar to wake him up before anyone noticed. ‘Shut up, you’ll get us thrown off.’ Padfoot woke up and gave him a Look that said quite clearly, ‘I don’t mind if we are,’ which made Remus laugh aloud. He noticed that Padfoot cheered up when they glided past the pretty witches working on their glamour spells. 

He felt bound to take Padfoot to look at the bestiary, where he sat patiently as Remus petted the Puffskeins and Kneazles. The dancing Erumpents were, unfortunately, indisposed. Remus wanted a ride on a Hippogriff, but decided that the ritual was too long and bothersome to go through with, though he wouldn’t have minded a flight on an Abraxan. Unfortunately, Padfoot snarled when he put the idea to him.

After that, they went in search of something to eat. Remus had already had a lot of chocolate as he strolled along, but Padfoot kept refusing it, rather to Remus’s consternation. ‘‘Let’s find some burgers. Better not hot dogs, eh?’ Remus snickered. 'And I’ll have chips but you can’t, can you? You told me they stick in Padfoot’s teeth.’

They bought their food and wandered away from the fair to find somewhere Remus could sit down. ‘I can’t eat and hold your lead at the same time.’

They saw James and Peter at a table outside the Three Broomsticks, and went to join them. James was surrounded by lifelike soft toys and looked utterly miserable. He seemed to be well stuck into the Butterbeer. Peter shook his head warningly when Remus opened his mouth to ask what was wrong. He had won a gold fish, Remus noted, probably at the Hoopla stall. Peter’s wand was brilliant at flicking rings over posts.

James sighed heavily, and Remus was glad Sirius wasn’t there to say, ‘Turned down the toys, did she, mate?’

Padfoot, who was far more sensitive, licked James’s hand and nuzzled him a bit. Remus felt rather jealous, for some reason: well, Padfoot was _his_ dog. He pulled at the lead more sharply that he’d intended, and Padfoot looked up at him for a moment; if ever a dog could be said to look inscrutable, Padfoot did. He then jumped up on the bench next to Remus and laid his head on Remus’s knee. Remus petted him and made a big fuss of him, feeling absurdly relieved, and fed him big chunks of burger. ‘You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?’ he crooned. ‘Not a moment’s trouble.’

Even James forgot his woes for a second to look at Remus a bit oddly. ‘You all right, Moony? Don’t get carried away.’

Remus felt like saying meanly, ‘Not like you with the prizes,’ but he didn’t. He suggested, ‘Some of the First Year girls would probably like those. They go for pink bunnies, don’t they? And teddy bears with ribbons.’

James groaned, and Peter kicked Remus under the table. 

When they’d finished eating, Remus took Padfoot’s lead again and led him away from the fair and back towards the Hogsmeade woods. ‘D’you mind? It’s a bit noisy, with the music and all. I’m going to get a headache if we stay there any longer.’ He glanced at his watch, the Muggle watch that he knew Sirius secretly coveted, even though it sometimes went a bit wrong in the magical atmosphere of Hogwarts. ‘Four o’clock. They’ll all be going back to the castle soon. Perhaps I should sneak you in now, okay? Nice and early.’

It was starting to get dark, and as they left the village Remus looked back at the lights twinkling in the distance. Padfoot whined and stared up at him with melting eyes. ‘D’you want a quick run, Padfoot? I think so, ’cause you’ve been so angelic.’ He unhooked the lead. ‘Not too far,’ he called, as the dog raced off. ‘Just for a few minutes.’

Padfoot ran off into the woods, and Remus followed, more slowly. He was a bit alarmed when he lost sight of him, and even more alarmed when he called and was answered by loud whimpers.

He stumbled into a clearing, and lit his wand in the dusk. Padfoot was lying on his side, panting, looking quite pathetic with his paw held out stiffly in front of him. Remus took it gently in his hand and held it under his wand so he could see better. ‘Don’t worry, it’s just a thorn. I bet it hurts though. I’m going to take it out, and it’ll sting for a minute.’ He pulled out the thorn, and Padfoot whined. There were a few drops of blood, and Remus wiped them away with the sleeve of his robes. 

Before he’d even finished, he found he was once again holding the very human hand of Sirius Black. ‘It’s weird, isn’t it, my paw was bleeding but my hand isn’t. Why’s that, d’you reckon, Moony?’

Remus didn’t move his own hand away. ‘Maybe your foot’s bleeding.’

‘I don’t think so. It’s because I’m a magical creature. Like you.’

He sounded so pleased with himself that Remus had to laugh. ‘Nothing magical about being a werewolf.’ He found he could say it without feeling awkward.

‘Oh, but there is!’ Sirius protested. ‘You’re very magical.’

They sat together on the cold ground for a few minutes, before Remus said, ‘We should get back before anyone notices you’re gone. Come on.’

‘This collar doesn’t half chafe,’ Sirius grumbled. ‘Could you take it off, please, Moony?’

Remus found his hands fumbling with the clasp. ‘Sorry. I’m not hurting you, am I?’

‘No,' Sirius said, and sniggered. ‘Very fetishistic, a collar.’

‘Sirius, keep your voice down,’ Remus hissed.

‘It’s okay, there’s nobody for miles. I’ll go back through the hedge first, and then you can follow me, and everyone’ll think I’ve come to meet you from the fair and hear all about it. It was fun, Moony, wasn’t it?’

Remus looked at his friend and felt warm inside, the way he always felt when he was with Padfoot. Sirius’s cheeks were flushed with the cold, and he seemed happy and excited, and very much the same as he’d been in the old days before, before… Remus found he didn’t want to dwell on it. Perhaps he’d finally managed to forgive Sirius after all. How could a boy really be angry with the dog he loved so much?

He smiled back at Sirius, a wide, open smile such as he hadn’t mustered for a long time. ‘It was brilliant,’ he said. He wanted to reach out and ruffle Sirius’s hair, the way he ruffled Padfoot’s fur, so he did. For some reason, he didn’t think Sirius would mind, and he was right.

**End**


End file.
